


Visiting

by Azuresky2468



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresky2468/pseuds/Azuresky2468
Summary: Basically my oc and John visit my friends oc and Jacob. It's a mess. But it was fun to writeJenny Lynn belong to @masterhuntressjessblack





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're interesting in hanging out and talking with other writers come join my discord server, Authors corner! You can talk with other writers, talk about what you're working on, beta read, and a whole lot more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/qCqZvGn

Eliza sat in John’s truck as it rumbled down the gravel road. Her arms were folded and she glared out the window, at the trees and mountains that passed by. They were headed to Jacob’s territory so John could hang out with his brother. Eliza however didn’t want to go because she did not like Jacob but John insisted she go, that it would be fun. She had protested but John insisted and she did what John wanted her to do. The only thing she looked forward to about going was getting to see Jenny, her childhood friend.  
Sooner than Eliza would have liked they arrived at Jacob’s home. She took her sweet time getting out of the car as John went up and knocked on the door. Soon the eldest Seed brother answered taking up the majority of the door frame. “Well if it isn’t my little brother and his favorite toddler.” He greeted, Eliza growled slightly as she stepped up behind John. “Well if it isn’t everyone’s least favorite grandpa.” Eliza replied testily, earning a look from John, which in turn she shot back a ‘he started it’ look. Jacob grunted at her remark before stepping to the side allowing them to enter the home, almost immediately Eliza laid eyes on Jenny sitting on the couch. “Sissy!” She exclaimed and practically tackled the woman, “I missed you!” She hugged Jenny tightly before moving her head up to grin at her, “did you miss me~?” Jenny squeezed Eliza back, “Of course I missed you kiddo! It’s been too long!” As the girls chattered to each other Jacob and John sat in chairs near the couch. “So you’re still with this one hmm?” Jacob questioned glancing at the petite girl sitting on his couch. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I still be with her?” “Well little brother you have a tendency to go through women quickly.” “She’s different” John protested making his brother snort. “So was the last one or so you claimed. And this one is practically a child.” “I am not!” Eliza interjected having been listening to their conversation. “It’s not polite to eavesdrop, pup” Jacob admonished. “It’s not polite to talk about people when they’re not involved in the conversation and can’t defend themself!” Eliza huffed folding her arms, “I may be the youngest in this room but I am by no means a child.” “Yeah I will believe that when you act like an adult” Jacob said standing up and going into the other room. Eliza looked extremely offended as she looked over to John. “I’m sorry ‘Liza but I can’t control him” John explained sheepishly. Eliza groaned, god was Jacob frustrating to her, but then she got an idea. She stood up walked over to John and promptly plopped down into his lap, pulling her legs up a bit and resting her head on his shoulder. When Jacob came back he was holding a glass of what appeared to be tea and he just rolled his eyes at Eliza and John. “You two should get a room.” Now it was Eliza’s turn to roll her eyes but now she could execute her idea. She snaked her arm around the back of Johns’ neck with her hand on top of his head playing with his hair a little bit she then proceeded to flip Jacob off where only she and him could see it. He just glared at her not saying anything.  
Everything went by uneventfully until dinner rolled around with all four sitting around the table chatting. Eliza and Jenny were telling them about the time Eliza had stolen her father's truck, crashed it, and somehow managed to get the officer to call Jenny instead of her father.  
“So she’s always been a brat,” Jacob commented with a laugh. Eliza’s eyes narrowed at him and very quickly she cracked her boot against Jacob’s knee while leaning onto John’s arm. Jacob swore under his breath “just further proving my point, you’re a brat.” “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! It was totally an accident!” Eliza apologized looking up at him innocently. “I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it Jacob.” John said trying to calm his brother down a bit. Across the table Jenny gave Eliza a knowing look, Eliza just shrugged at her with a small smirk dancing on her lips. “Do that again and maybe you’ll be the next one in the cage.” Jacob growled at her the smirk leaving her features immediately. “You might want to stop while you’re ahead Eliza” Jenny warned glancing between the two.  
Eliza, intimidated enough to stop for the time being, gripped John’s arm a bit tighter and hid the majority of her face from the others. “Jacob, you know I wouldn’t let you do that.” John replied rubbing Eliza’s leg reassuringly. “Well John I don’t think you realize you wouldn’t get a choice in the matter.” The brothers glared at each other the tension rising rapidly.  
“So who wants to hear how I got Eliza drunk at age 12?!” Jenny interjected trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. John and Jacob break their glare to stare at the blonde. “You did what??” John questioned bewildered. “I don’t remember that happening.” Eliza mumbled looking over at Jenny confused. “Oh you don’t? You were so wasted! You were crying in the toilet because you were so sick. I had to hold your hair. I remember the next morning you were so hungover so I just gave you another shot.” Jacob gave Jenny a side long look that just said ‘you were really that irresponsible’. “I really only remember drinking with you guys when I was like 15,” Eliza glanced up at Jenny still confused and unable to remember the night she talked about, “I probably have severe liver damage because of you.” “Oh you’ll be fine, you can just walk it off” Jenny replied nonchalantly.  
“Hey Jenny, remember when you dated big brother Sharky~?” Eliza asked innocently trying to get the attention off herself. “Big brother?” “You’re related to Boshaw??” came the responses of the Seed brothers. “Oh yeah! I remember when I took his virginity when we were 14!” Jenny beamed at the group. The blood drained from both the brothers’ faces. “Wait, aren’t you and Eliza sisters?” John questioned. “You slept with Boshaw?” Jacob asked with a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. Eliza and Jenny’s eyes met and the two broke out in a fit out laughter. “What’s so funny?” John asked looking between the two girls that at the moment were choking on their laughter. This only caused them to laugh harder, Jenny sliding out of her chair and curling up on the floor starting to cry from how much she was laughing.  
“Okay so I’m just going to make you an appointment for next week. We can discuss your sins because apparently you didn’t admit to all of them the last time.” John commented pulling out a small black planner and a jotting down a few notes. “When is she free?” he turned toward Jacob since Jenny was too emotionally compromised to plan her own confession. “She can be free Wednesday.” Jacob responds staring down at Jenny. John looked down at Jenny then up to Eliza where she sat speechless. “Are all you Burrows’ this weird?” He questioned her, she glanced at him. “Uhm-” “Burrows? I thought their last name was Armatti.” Jacob butted in before Eliza could respond. “But Eliza’s last name is Burrows” “And Jenny’s last name is Armatti.” “Why do all three of you have different last names if you’re all related?” John questioned turning back to Eliza. “Uh well! We had different dads!” Eliza squeaked out trying not to laugh. “But Jenny said her mom died when she was a baby,” Jacob responded narrowing his eyes at her. “That’s what she wanted you to think?” Eliza tried to say as her voice got louder and higher pitched. “Eliza.” John said voice lowered and threatening “don’t lie to me,” and she knew it was time to stop. “They’re not actually related!” Jacob figured out having lost himself in thought trying to think this all over. “No Jacob they’re not so I don’t need to schedule Jenny in for an atonement appointment.” John sighed slouching in his chair rolling his eyes slightly. Jenny had recovered from convulsing on the floor and had reappeared in her chair still snickering. “At least that is now cleared up so we have nothing to be concerned about.” John stated leaning back in his chair. “She slept with Boshaw I’m still concerned,” Jacob responded jealousy dripping from his voice.  
The next morning Eliza awoke to the sound of a phone ringing at 6am. She groaned as she rolled over to face John and saw him talking. “Yes Joseph. I’ll be over as soon as I can. Yes. Alright. Bye.” John finished his call and looked over at Eliza. “You’re awake,” he commented brushing some of her hair out of her face, “I have to go help Joseph today, will you be okay here?” Eliza pouted a bit not liking the idea of not having him around to protect her from Jacob. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He said soothingingly. “Okay” she replied softly and John started getting dressed and headed out of the room. Eliza laid in bed for a few more hours in a half sleep haze before finally pulling herself up to get dressed and go downstairs.  
Eliza was a bit mopey as she went into the kitchen and found Jenny and Jacob sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Jenny smiled at her as she walked in, “Good morning~ There’s a plate for you on the counter.” Eliza nodded grabbing it and joining them at the table. “Do you have any idea when John will be back?” She asked the two hopeful they knew and that it would be soon. “Whenever Joseph wants to send him back,” was Jacob’s gruff reply. She pouted for a second as she sat down and started eating. “What do you want to do today, kiddo?” Jenny asked picking up her and Jacob’s plates. Eliza shrugged, “what can we do here?” “Well...not much. But we could go to the Veterans Center!” Jenny replied washing the dishes. “Where people are tortured?” Eliza questioned, extremely high pitched, looking at Jenny bewildered. “Well as long as you behave yourself you won’t be the one in a cage” Jacob said casually, not looking up from his paper. Eliza made a face of disgust. “I could show you around the parts where there aren’t people, maybe we could even see some of the Judges!” Jenny said with a smile. Eliza looked at her, unsure of the idea, “I mean I guess we can.”  
Before Eliza could change her mind they were in Jacob’s truck heading toward the Veterans center. “I better get to see some dogs for going to the madhouse.” Eliza piped from her spot in the back earning her a dangerous look from Jacob in the rearview mirror. “Well I’m sure you can see them but the Judges aren’t really the kind of dog you want to pet” Jenny explained looking back to Eliza. “All dogs are dogs I want to pet though.” “Well these ones aren’t. They have a job to do and you’re not going to distract them.” Jacob snapped making Eliza jump. Eliza folded her arms and glared out the window “fine.”  
They arrived at the Veterans center and almost immediately Jacob left to go to his office, stating he needed to work. So, Jenny decided to give Eliza a tour, excluding the area with the cages. Around noon Jacob radioed Jenny saying she needed to go out with the other chosen on a mission. “You’re going to leave me alone with him?!” Eliza questioned glaring at Jenny as if she’d been betrayed. “You’ll be fine just don’t make him angry,” Jenny replied walking towards Jacobs’ office. “We both know I can’t do that. I just get on his nerves.” Eliza said following after Jenny, “don’t leave me please.” She pleaded with her. “You and I both know you purposely mess with him because you think it’s funny so don’t do that and you’ll be fine,” Jenny replied making it to Jacobs’ office, “hey watch Eliza while I’m gone!” “I am not a child who needs to be babysat!” Eliza argued before Jenny pushed her into the office and shut the door quickly sprinting off to do her mission.  
Eliza gapped at the closed door feeling utterly betrayed. She turned to Jacob who had an equally sour look on his face about being stuck with her. They stared at each other a few moments longer as the awkwardness grew. “So….have any games here?” Eliza asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence that filled the room. Jacob sat for a moment contemplating, “I might, actually,” he replied standing up and going to a closet. Surprised Eliza moved to look inside the closet, “Oh! You have Battleships! I used to play that with my dad!” She exclaimed happily and so Jacob pulled the box out. As he was bringing it back to his desk his radio crackled to life and a voice could be heard, “Jacob, we got in some fresh converts that need to be broken in.” Jacob grabbed the small radio, “I’ll be there in a second.” Eliza looked up at him anxiously, “you’re gonna leave me here alone?” “I’ll be back, don’t start any fires and don’t touch anything on my desk.” He commanded before setting the game box down and leaving the office.  
Eliza sat around for 20 minutes waiting for him to come back and she was bored. So she decided to go back to one of the places Jenny had shown her, where the Judges stayed. She came to a rather large room full with dog crates. She walked up to the nearest cage and the Judge inside growled at her. “Hey, I’m okay, I’m not gonna do anything to you.” She said softly holding her hand up to the cage for the Judge to sniff. The wolf sniffed her cautiously and stopped growling nudging its face against the bars. “You just want some love don’t you, boy~” Eliza asked it as she very carefully opened the cage. The wolf stared at her for a moment before moving out and rubbing its face into her hands. Eliza gladly pet the animal glancing around the room for something to feed it. She quickly found a large bag of treats that seemed to be practically unused. She grabbed a few treats and gave them to the Judge. She then proceeded to do the same thing with all the other Judges she could find until they all followed her around.  
About an hour after Jacob had left, he returned driving up to the building. He happened to look up and saw something white to the roof. Jacob did a double take and leaned out the window to see a Judge sitting on the roof. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He shouted up at the animal as it sat down. “How did you get up there?!” Jacob got out of his truck and quickly went into the building heading up the stairs to get the Judge off the roof. As he walked down the hall checking the rooms to see if there was a window it might have gotten out of he heard a shriek. He groaned thinking to himself ‘if Eliza dies, Jenny is going to try and kill me and I don’t want to deal with that’ and so he sprinted down the hall. He skidded to a stop outside a room that was empty except for 10 Judges and there sitting in the middle of them was Eliza, perfectly unharmed laughing as a Judge licked her cheek. Jacob crossed his arms and stepped in the room clearing his throat, “what did I say about the Judges when we were in the car, pup?” Eliza’s head whipped around, “oh uh hi! Um I just wanted to see them! I didn’t think they’d follow me around!” She explained weakly shrinking back as he stepped closer. Jacob reached down grabbing her shirt collar forcing her to stand up. He then proceeded to pick her up, flinging her over his shoulder, grabbing the dog whistle from his neck he blew on it and all the judges lined up behind him. He walked back to where their cages were, set Eliza down, and locked all the wolves up.  
“I’m really sorry! I won’t do it again! Please don’t put me in a cage! I just have never gotten to really play with dogs before. My dad wouldn’t let me have one. And I just really wanted to get to play with the closest thing I could really get while I had the chance. I promise I won’t do it again. Please.” Eliza babbled looking like she was ready to wet herself. Jacob didn’t say anything as he walked back over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the room toward his office. Eliza didn’t seem to notice as she continued to babble and plead with him. She only stopped once they actually entered the office realizing where they were and he made her sit in the chair across his desk.  
“Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to play this stupid board game, I’m going to pretend you didn’t disobey my orders, and we will wait for Jenny and John to get back.” Jacob explained as he set up battleships. Eliza looked about ready to cry as relief washed over her features. And so they played the game for a few hours not fighting for once. “So how did you get the Judge onto the roof?” Jacob suddenly asked as they played the game. “Oh. So you noticed. Well I climbed out there and left a few treats up there and then he came out and refused to come back in.” And Jacob actually laughed, it was the first time Eliza could remember Jacob laughing at something she had said and she grinned at him.  
Then a few moments later John walked through the door looking exhausted. Eliza stood up, grabbed her battleship board and flung it across the room, “FUCK YOU” she shouted at Jacob. Jacob looked utterly at a loss for words. She then went over and jumped at John, pulling him down for a kiss. “Thank god you’re back!” “Was it that bad while I was gone?” He questioned looking up at Jacob, “Where’s Jenny?” “She had some business to take care of, she’ll be back soon” “You two were here alone?!” “Yeah we played battleships” Eliza said pointing to the part of the game she had thrown. “I see...and you aren’t dead so I guess it went okay.” John replied slowly looking between Eliza, Jacob, and the board on the floor unsure if he should believe his own words or not. “Well that lasted longer than I thought it would.” Jacob said to no one in particular, “should we head back to the cabin?” He asked standing up and heading toward the door not caring if anyone came with or not.  
The rest of the night passed without any other incidents. The next day however was a different story. Eliza came downstairs and into the kitchen with John trailing behind her. Jacob sat at the table reading the paper while Jenny scrambled eggs. Eliza wandered over to Jenny, “I want a quickie,” she stated nonchalantly. Jacob choked on his coffee, spitting it onto the table and paper. “Here?!” John questioned looking over at her. Jenny paused a moment then looked down at the blonde next to her, “what?” Eliza looked at the others confused by their reactions. “You know a quickie? With like eggs and sometimes spinach or bacon?” They all stared at her for a moment. “You mean a quiche?” Jacob asked slowly. “Is that how you pronounce that?” “Sweetie, it’s French.” Jenny replied patting her head.  
They all had breakfast and before too long John announced it was time for them to head back to Seed ranch. “You should come visit us! I hardly get to see you anymore!!” Eliza whined at Jenny as they packed the luggage in the car. “You’d have to deal with Jacob being there” Jenny responded hefting the last bag into the back of the truck. Eliza scowled slightly before looking up to Jenny, “it’d be worth it if I got to see you I guess.” They hugged each other tightly as John started up the car, Eliza getting teary eyed trying very hard not to cry. “I’m gonna miss you,” she mumbled into Jenny’s shoulder, “I’ll miss you, too, kiddo.” Then Eliza climbed into the truck and they were on the road back to Seed Ranch.


End file.
